icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XxiOMGxx/"Are you Dan?"....No, I'm just logically considering the creator's intentions
Whenever a Seddier says something like "I can't see any possibility for Creddie", or "Creddie is dead", Creddiers are quick to retort "Umm who do you think you are? Dan?" Well, no, I'm not. I'm a 16 year old female, not a guy in his late 40's. :P I never once considered myself to be Dan, I just understand his intentions as a writer. Logic and reasoning is how so many of us have come to the conclusion that Creddie could not happen. We're not being arrogant, we're being completely reasonable. I've seen neutral shippers admit that they believe Seddie is endgame. Because they aren't blinded by their emotions for their ship, they speak with complete honesty. And as Seddiers, so do we. But Creddiers choose to believe we're just being obnoxious and arrogant, which isn't true. We have reasons for feeling the way we do. "Freddie could still be harboring feelings for Carly"/"It hasn't been confirmed that the crush is former"- The possibility of Freddie having any sort of romantic feelings for Carly diminished the moment he kissed Sam at the mental hospital.Did you see the longing in his eyes when he walked up to her? It wasn't pity because she liked him. He realized just how much he wanted her. The kiss was ''very necessary in my opinion because '''actions speak louder than words'. Had Freddie told her that he would be willing to give their relationship a try, that's what would've made it look like pity. But there was no pity in his eyes. It was just confidence and desires. No more playing games, he realized it was time to man up and get his girl.' '''And for those of you who aren't sure if Freddie still likes Carly, are you kidding? Freddie would never have kissed Sam had he even the ''tiniest ''feelings for Carly. He wouldn't want to hurt her. He's a good guy. So just by Freddie kissing her you should be able to realize that Freddie ''is ''over Carly. Then the I love you exchange sealed the deal. Freddie would not have told Sam he loved her had he been unsure if he could possibly still like Carly. What would be the point? They had already broken up. The only thing Freddie had to gain from that confession was the satisfaction of letting Sam know how he felt. Letting her know that she was the one who held his heart. It was her and only her. He found real love and happiness in the most unexpected person. He realized he'd been searching in all the wrong places. The girl he really loved was always right in front of him, waiting for him to realize that Carly was nothing more than a perfect fantasy dream girl he created. Someone he put high on a pedestal. Sam, on the other hand, is his perfectly imperfect reality that he couldn't imagine his life without. Freddie got what he had always wanted, love. He just realized it was with the girl he never allowed himself to consider potential girlfriend material. Now he's happy. Freddie no longer ships Creddie. He's a Seddie lover and he's still waiting for them to get back together. ;) ''"Carly is Freddie's first love. You never forget your first love."'' Carly is not Freddie's first love. Sam is. I say that with complete confidence and nothing anyone says could ever change my mind. First love? No, more like first obsession. He has never loved Carly the way he loves Sam. Now cue the Creddiers who claim that Freddie saving Carly's life just has to mean that he is in love with her. ' I believe it said so much that he was willing to risk his life to save hers, that he acted on first instinct the moment that he saw she was in danger. He definitely loves her, but I'm not convinced that it proved that she is his first love. I just don't see why people think you have to be in love to save a friend. I honestly truly believe he would've done the same for Sam in a heartbeat had she been in that situation, even though his romantic feelings for her hadn't been established at that point. He had loved Sam as a friend also. He would not have just stood there and watched Sam get crushed by the taco truck. He loves her and wants the best for her. iReunite with Missy proved that he would put her needs before his. If he saw that she was in danger, he wouldn't have hesitated to push her out of the way. Freddie is very protective and selfless when it comes to those he cares about. Freddie loves Carly, but that doesn't mean he ever really loved her, not the way he loves Sam. :) "Carly could open her eyes and realize that after so many failed relationships, Freddie is the one she is meant to be with."- Really? If even after he saved her life she wasn't sure whether or not her feelings for him were real or not, I have a hard time believing that she has feelings for him that she has not yet come to terms with. Freddie saving her life should've been her wake up call. She should've realized he was the one for her, yet she was still unsure and agreed with and accepted the bacon theory. And then there was the slow dance.Carly only danced with him after her date turned out to be a douche. She danced with Freddie because he was safe. She could have easily realized her feelings for him then and expressed them. She could have lifted her head from his shoulder, looked sweetly into his eyes, and kissed him, thus revealing those "hidden feelings".That could've been the turning point for Creddie. But since no hidden feelings really existed, nothing happened between them. And she was insanely happy for Seddie in iLost My Mind. I just can't wrap my mind around the idea of her subconsciously falling in love with Freddie. . Then some people compare Carly's "hidden feelings" for Freddie to Freddie's hidden feelings for Sam. The difference between Seddiers believing Freddie didn't realize his feelings for Sam, and Creddiers thinking that Carly just hasn't realized her feelings for Freddie is that while Sam was in love with Freddie, he didn't know! And once he found out, he gave her a Earth-shattering kiss on iCarly (rather then reject her, emphasizing the fact that she isn't his type, the way Carly did with Freddie countless times). When Freddie realized he could have Sam, he became aware of his feelings and seized the opportunity to profess his love to her. ;) '''"Carly could have been pretending to be happy for Sam and Freddie because she wants them to be happy"- 'Where do people come up with these theories?'' 'No. Just no. If Dan had intended for Carly to be jealous of Seddie because she likes Freddie, he would have clued the audience in by now. He would've shown the viewers that the Seddie relationship not only annoyed Carly, but it also hurt her. Much like he did for Sam with Creddie in iSD and iSYL. *Exits with a sad look in her eyes, clearly wishing that she were the one in Carly's place/ refers to Creddie as making her "want to puke up blood." Also, Carly went out of her way to get them together. Go ahead and say what you will about her being a good friend, but we all know it isn't as easy to push your best friend together with a guy you're in love with no matter how much you love them. There was no hesitation on Carly's part. No sadness. No regret. She was smiling like an idiot when Freddie kissed Sam live on iCarly,'even though no one was watching her. '''And as seen in iPromise Not to tell, iThink they Kissed, and iSaved Your life (extended version), Carly is in no way capable of keeping a secret. It keeps her tossing and turning in her sleep. It makes her cringe and feel uneasy until she finally reveals the truth. So the theory about how Carly will soon realize that she is in love with Freddie but not tell Sam to avoid hurting her, and thus not ruining her character, is absurd. It really truly is. It was one thing for Sam to hide her feelings, we've seen how secretive Sam can be. Carly is a different story. If she was in love with Freddie, he would've known by now. Carly knows what she wants, and in this case, it definitely isn't Freddie. So no. I'm not Dan. But using reasoning and logic, it is easy for me to recognize that Dan has already resolved Creddie through the Seddie storyline and that his intended ship is Seddie. :) Category:Blog posts